Tiempos Mejores
by Anixita
Summary: Solo bastó un momento para recordar cómo inicio todo, cómo había ido a parar al suelo y ahora me rodeaba un grupo de policías, cómo yo Blaine Anderson me había convertido en uno de los rebeldes más perseguidos...
1. Chapter 1

No he terminado ninguno de mis fics, eso ya es habitual en mí, pero aquí les traigo algo que sólo me senté a escribir hoy por la mañana y salió todo esto. Lo tengo pensado como capítulo único, pero me gustaría que ustedes decidieran eso, si hay continuación o esto es todo. Sinceramente esta idea me encantó y emocionó mucho, sale bastante de todo lo que he escrito sobre Glee y Klaine, por lo que espero les guste.

Sin más que decir, espero disfruten la lectura tanto como yo disfrute escribiendo.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

Ya no sentía bien mi cuerpo y sólo quería tiempo para llamar por celular, miré al policía y le dije que quería unos minutos o segundos, lo que fuera necesario para decir lo que quería. Él miró a sus compañeros y luego a mí, asintió levemente y todos me rodearon, haciendo como si me golpearan, porque en estos tiempos el tener compasión por un joven al que van a apresar o matar no es bien visto, mucho menos por los que tienen el poder en la ciudad.

Cuando comencé a sentir los tonos de llamados en mi oído recordé cómo había iniciado todo esto, cómo yo había ido a parar al suelo y ahora me rodeaba un grupo de policías, cómo yo Blaine Anderson me había convertido en uno de los rebeldes más perseguidos y en el más odiado por un chico al que amo, sí, estoy enamorado ¿su nombre? Se llama Kurt Hummel, me odia y tal vez tiene razón al hacerlo, pero a veces es mejor conocer un poco más la historia antes de tomar partido por un bando, por eso les contaré cómo llegué a este punto.

Todo inicio hace un año, yo era un chico normal que cursaba el último año en la Academia Dalton, todos mis compañeros estaban alegres porque en unos meses más nos iríamos de aquel lugar, porque no la habíamos pasado mal, pero llega un momento en que la escuela no es tan divertida, aunque nosotros la pasábamos cantando y riendo todo el día, eso hasta que los profesores nos retaban y hacían callar, pero amábamos sacarlos de sus casillas.

-Chicos-dijo el profesor de matemáticas-hoy tenemos un alumno nuevo, no debo decirles esto, pero lo haré porque los estimo-suspiró violentamente-este muchacho salió del reformatorio y viene a cursar su último año aquí en Dalton, por eso necesito que lo ayuden y hagan que se comporte lo mejor posible, si ven una conducta que no corresponda por favor informen a sus superiores.

-Sí, señor-respondió todo el curso de forma unísona y pulcra.

-Perfecto-dijo con una sonrisa y caminó a la puerta-pase por favor.

No sé si en ese momento el mundo realmente se detuvo o fui yo el único idiota que miró atónito al chico que había entrado, portaba un jeans rojo con unas botas negras que llegaban hasta sus rodillas y una camiseta de rayas azules y blancas de mangas cortas, todo junto a un gorro de marinero y su bolso café colgado de su hombro izquierdo, para hacer juego tenía una esbelta figura y unos ojos azules, los que puedo decir que son mi dulce condena.

Como habrán notado no llevaba el uniforme de Dalton y tampoco parecía importarle, porque nosotros usamos pantalones grises de tela, junto a zapatos negros, camisa blanca, corbatas de color azul y rojo junto a una chaqueta azul marino y nada de sombreros, realmente dista bastante de lo que somos, pero de alguna forma es mi idea de chico, sí, soy gay, pero ese cuento es ya viejo y no se los voy a contar en esta historia.

-Este es el señor Kurt Hummel y será su compañero por el resto del año, por favor acomódate junto al señor Anderson-dijo apuntando al asiento que estaba a mi lado, yo me sentaba al final y sentí cómo mis manos sudaban y mi cuerpo comenzaba a temblar ¿era normal sentirme así en medio del salón de clases? ¡Soy el líder del coro de Dalton! ¡Soy líder de los Warblers! No puedo sucumbir de esta forma, por ello respiré hondo y cuando se sentó junto a mí le tendí mi mano y él la miró con una sonrisa y la estrechó.

-Blaine-dije suavemente al momento que el profesor comenzaba a anotar ejercicios en la pizarra.

-Kurt-dijo mirándome atentamente, ambos sonreímos y cuando pensé que me perdería en sus ojos desvió la mirada a su bolso del que sacó su cuaderno y lápices, yo hice lo mismo del mío y comenzó la clase, aunque no estuvo lejos de infortunios, para mí principalmente.

En este punto se están preguntando qué clase de infortunios puedo sufrir con un chico de cuerpo de infarto y gestos felinos a mi lado, bueno, aquí les diré, porque esas horas no fueron fáciles, aunque cuando estuve en la soledad de mi habitación comprendí que ese era el inicio de todo y que de alguna forma me había elegido por sobre el resto. Sí, claro Anderson, tú ego puede más que tu. Bueno, volviendo a lo que les decía, cuando el profesor me llamó para pasar a la pizarra y resolver el primer ejercicio ocurrió algo muy inesperado, me levanté y pasé por detrás de Hummel para luego ir por su lado izquierdo a la pizarra, pero cuando pasé junto a él sentí como sujetaba parte de mi trasero con una de sus manos, me sonrojé y no fui capaz de voltear a ver, sólo me dirigí adelante y tomé el plumón que me cedía el profesor, resolví el ejercicio y pedí permiso para retirarme, sí, soy muy valiente como podrán ver, en vez de enfrentar a mi atacante salí del lugar y comencé a caminar sin saber si ir al baño o refrescarme o encerrarme en mi habitación por el resto del año.

No sé qué ocurrió en el momento en que pensaba eso, porque sin saberlo me encontraba en el baño acorralado por otro cuerpo contra una de las murallas, miré la puerta de salida y estaba completamente cerrada con un pestillo improvisado que un día puse junto a los Warblers. Y ahí estaba encerrado sin entender mucho.

-Nadie se me escapa-susurró Hummel a menos de un centímetro de mis labios-y tú Anderson…

-Casi lo logro-respondí suavemente y posando mis manos en su cintura y sintiendo como una de sus piernas se alojaba en mi entrepierna y se restregaba contra mi parte más sensible, haciéndome gemir suavemente.

-No eres bueno corriendo-susurró paseando su lengua por mi cuello y dominando cada movimiento que yo hacía, porque lo único que provocaba era que me pegara más y más a él, acariciando cada parte de su piel.

-Tú no sigues reglas-dije tratando de que mis gemidos se callaran.

-Sí las sigo, sólo vine a ver cómo está mi compañero de puesto, porque no puedo ser tan mal estudiante-murmuró mirándome atentamente y acercando sus labios a los míos.

-No puedes-susurré y sentí como se apartaba completamente de mí dejándome con un gran problema en mis pantalones.

-Por eso volveré a la sala e iré por tus cosas, porque te sentiste mal y del baño te fuiste a tu habitación…

-La 415 del noveno piso en el ala sur de la academia-dije de forma impulsiva.

-Nos vemos, Anderson-susurró saliendo de ahí y sólo pude sujetarme en un lavamanos y refrescar mi rostro repetidas veces, sí, situaciones así me dejan algo descolocado, por eso me dirigí a mí habitación y cuando llegué escuché como tocaban la campana que anunciaba el cambio de clases, a las que yo no iría, porque sinceramente estoy bastante mal con este problema en mis pantalones, y me hago una nota mental, para agradecer a Hummel por esto.

A penas ingreso me desvisto y tomo una toalla para caminar hasta mi baño personal y darme una necesitada ducha de agua muy fría, porque sinceramente no hay otra forma rápida de sacar este problema de en medio de mis piernas. Abrí el agua fría e ingresé a la ducha, pero cuando iba a sentir como caía el líquido sobre mi cabeza alguien me empujó a los azulejos y abrió el agua caliente, haciendo que el agua estuviera tibia.

-Qué…-intenté decir, pero sentí otro cuerpo sobre el mío y noté esa blanca piel, que me acariciaba y me atreví a alzar el rostro para ver unos ojos azules que había visto hace unos minutos, por los que sentí como mi cuerpo temblaba.

-Anderson-susurró suavemente y pegó mis labios a los suyos, sólo pude sentir como su lengua se paseó por mi boca y luego salió-¿no te gusta lo que hago?-murmuró suavemente y con una sonrisa.

-Sí-suspiré fuertemente y me atreví a responder a su beso, lo sujeté por la cintura mientras lo besaba y luego lo pegué a los azulejos, mientras el agua tibia bañaba nuestros cuerpos y yo sentía que en cualquier minuto perdería el control, pero Kurt no me lo permitió, porque me siguió besando y llevó su mano hasta mi miembro y lo acarició hasta que llegué al orgasmo entre fuertes gemidos que intenté apagar contra sus labios o su cuello, pero nunca dejé de acariciarlo y mucho menos de besar sus labios, realmente nunca creí conocer a alguien y que en menos de dos horas estaría besándolo y desnudo con él.

Vi como Hummel se tocaba y llegaba contra mi cuerpo, luego nos dimos una ducha rápida, en la que tratamos de recuperar el aire y en la que nos seguíamos tocando y besando, sin dejar de sonreír y mirarnos, detuve el agua y tomé una toalla con la que lo sequé y luego hice lo mismo conmigo, salimos tomados de la mano de ese cuarto de baño y nos recostamos en mi cama, abrazados, algo tan irreal, tan absurdamente extraño, porque nosotros no sabíamos nada el uno la del otro, pero ahí estábamos desnudos y mirándonos con una sonrisa, robándonos besos y abrazados con fuerza, podía sentir su respiración en mi pecho, la cual lentamente bajaba el ritmo y me di cuenta de que Kurt se había quedado dormido, sólo lo abracé y me acomodé para hacer lo mismo, pero sentí como golpeaban la puerta y suspiré cansado, salí de mi cama y cubrí a mi compañero con el cubrecamas, luego me levanté y caminé hasta la puerta, asegurándome que la toalla seguía tapando mis partes más sensibles, porque no quería que fuera un profesor y me encontrara en la peor de mis fachas, aunque así no estaba mal. Abrí la puerta y la cerré de inmediato, era una persona que no quería ver y mucho menos con la que quisiera hablar.

-¡Anderson!-gritó golpeando más fuerte, a lo que yo puse un pestillo en la puerta y me senté a los pies de ella y abracé mis piernas-¡Te dije que vendría a hablar contigo!-gritó pateando la puerta.

-¡Ándate!-grité sin miedo de despertar a Kurt, pero a los segundos sentí como los brazos de mi compañero me cobijaban y como sus manos tocaban mi rostro.

-¿Quién es?-murmuró suavemente y me dio un suave beso en los labios, lo que ayudó a calmar un poco mi nerviosismo, todo estaba pasando tan rápido.

-Sebastian Smythe-susurré mirando sus ojos y notando su preocupación por mí, hace mucho que no veía a alguien tan atento a mí.

-Una víbora, lo conozco-susurró con seguridad y caminó buscando sus pantalones, se los puso junto a sus botas y luego me ayudó a ponerme de pie y me dijo que me apartara, él abrió la puerta con el torso desnudo y sólo pude escuchar tras la puerta.

-¿Hummel?-dijo descolocado el chico que esperaba furioso.

-Smythe, tanto tiempo ¿por qué vienes a molestar?-dijo cruzándose de brazos y apoyándose en el marco de la puerta, sus piernas estaban cruzadas y una sonrisa atrevida se posaba en sus labios.

-Anderson me debe _algo_-dijo fríamente.

-¿Dinero?

-Ese imbécil está bañado en billetes y sabes que yo también-dijo molesto.

-¿Sexo?-dijo con seguridad y mirando sus uñas.

-Exacto, perdió una apuesta y debe pagar, ser mi maldito caballo, al que montaré noche a noche por un mes-dijo con seguridad y temblé completamente, porque yo no acepté la apuesta, pero me involucraron en ella y salí perdiendo. Además, se suponía que hace dos días debía comenzar a pagar y hasta ahora sólo lo había esquivado.

-¿Y mi pago? Porque si mal no recuerdo me debes casi un año de puro sexo salvaje, porque en la correccional te salvé el culo más de cien veces e hice que no te tocaran un pelo ¿dónde está la devuelta de mano, Smythe?-dijo fríamente y de algún modo sentí que Kurt Hummel había llegado a salvar mi trasero y mi vida completa, porque desde que Sebastian había llegado a Dalton había sido un dolor de cabeza.

-¿Eso no estaba pagado?-dijo con un ligero temblor de voz y mirando con algo de miedo al ojiazul.

-No, para nada pagado, mira, podemos hacer algo, si no le cobras a Anderson ese mes yo doy por pagado un mes de sexo y listo, así que me debes 11 meses ¿te parece?-dijo con una sonrisa y cambiando su postura.

-Yo…-comenzó a asentir Smythe-sí, tienes razón-y es en este momento en que me doy cuenta que Sebastian tenía razones para temer a Hummel, razones que yo no conocería hasta meses después y que serían la salvación a mi pellejo, pero que también me llevarían a la tumba si daba un mal paso.

-Perfecto-dijo Kurt con una sonrisa-te estaré buscando, nos vemos-dijo cerrando la puerta y volteando a verme-¿pusiste atención?-susurró colgándose de mi cuello y mirándome como si fuera su presa.

-Gracias-dije sujetando su cintura y abrazándolo con fuerza, sólo pude quedarme así y sentir como acariciaba mi cabello lleno de gel, el que me preocupaba de peinar durante dos horas todas las mañanas.

-Se agradece de otras formas-dijo en mi oído y luego mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja, sentí como me recorrió un escalofrío y lo separé de mí-tranquilo-dijo con una sonrisa-estarás bien-y ahí caminó hasta la cama y se recostó-¿puedo dormir aquí?-dijo suavemente y asentí instintivamente.

-Voy a...-intenté decir que me pondría algo de ropa, pero él me indicó que me acostara junto a él y así lo hice, obedecí cada cosa que me pedía Kurt Hummel, el chico que sólo había conocido hace unas horas. Me recosté junto a él y vi como se sacaba las botas y luego el pantalón, quedando nuevamente desnudo y sin darme cuenta me arrebató la toalla de la cintura y me abrazó con fuerza. Nos quedamos en esa posición y no me enteré en qué momento me dormí.

Después de ese día el tiempo fue pasando rápidamente y comencé a conocer a Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, sus miedos eran mis secretos y sus fortalezas mi escudo de protección. Nos convertimos en una pareja y su habitación fue la mía, cuando discutíamos siempre nos reconciliábamos de la misma forma, en la cama y de forma cariñosa, tocando y lamiendo el cuerpo del otro, sacando los gemidos más salvajes del otro, perdiendo el control a ratos sólo para sonreír cuando terminábamos uno dentro del otro o sólo restregando nuestros cuerpos, porque realmente el sexo lo resolvía todo y en Dalton ya se habían acostumbrado a que éramos dos folladores empedernidos.

Y esa noche no sería distinta, habíamos discutido durante la tarde y cuando entré en la habitación vi a Kurt metido en mi computadora personal, lo miré seriamente, pero me fui al baño, no le diría nada, porque todo lo que nos habíamos gritado en el salón de los Warblers era más que suficiente. Cuando volví a la habitación me recosté en mi cama, puse la alarma en mi teléfono y lo dejé en mi mesita de noche y luego me acomodé a un costado de mi cama y cerré los ojos, sin saber en qué momento me quedé completamente dormido.

Tal vez pasaban de las dos de la mañana cuando sentí como Kurt rodeaba mi cintura y se pegaba a mí, pero eso no me despertó del todo, sino que cuando sentí como mi brazo se mojaba suavemente con sus lágrimas, porque si había algo que jamás pasaba era que el chico de ojos azules estuviera llorando, me volteé y lo abracé, él sólo me abrazó con más fuerza y lloró en mi pecho, sacando toda la pena que tenía e intentando hablar, pero yo lo callé, porque no necesitaba razones, sólo quería que él estuviera bien.

-Blaine-intentó decir y lo volví a callar, pero esta vez fue con un beso suave, el cual correspondió tiernamente y sin detener sus lágrimas-Blaine perdón-murmuró contra mis labios y pensé que se refería a la pelea que habíamos tenido en la tarde.

-Perdóname tú a mí, yo también dije cosas que no debí-susurré y cuando lo iba a besar él negó.

-No me refiero a la pelea de la tarde-murmuró bajando la mirada-perdón Blaine-dijo mordiendo su labio inferior y mirándome con toda la pena que le era posible.

-¿Por qué?-dije sujetando su rostro con una de mis manos y notando como él intentaba rehuir mi mirar, pero no lo logró-quiero saber, no me enfadaré ni nada, sólo me quedaré aquí contigo.

-Blaine no tuve que hacerlo-dijo temblando ligeramente-tú me has ayudado y estado conmigo en todo, yo…

-Kurt, te amo-dije abrazándolo con fuerza-no sé qué hiciste, pero yo te amo y te perdonaré todo-dije estúpidamente, como todo un chico enamorado.

-Esto no-dijo abrazándose a mí y sentí como volvía a llorar-nadie podría perdonarme.

-Yo sí-dije encarándolo y depositando un nuevo beso en sus labios y sintiendo como respondía con ansias, como si no me fuera a besar nunca más.

-Blaine-dijo cuando pasaron algunos minutos y al parecer estaba algo más tranquilo-borré tu identidad y te uní a los rebeldes-dijo de una vez y yo sólo pude quedarme en blanco un par de segundos, en los que él se levantó y me mostró una hoja que había impreso hace poco, porque noté que la tinta aún estaba algo fresca.

-¿Qué?-intenté entender, pero no lo lograba y cuando vi la hoja entendí todo mucho menos. Ahí estaba una foto mía en lo que parecía ser un carnet de identidad, en el que se decía mi nombre, edad, fecha de nacimiento y nacionalidad, nada fuera de lo común.

-¿Lo comprendes?-murmuró algo asustado y sin saber si abrazarme o quedarse al otro lado de la cama.

-Ven-murmuré acogiéndolo en mi pecho, donde se recostó y suspiró algo más tranquilo-explícame todo esto, no lo entiendo-dije suavemente e intentando entender todo eso, pero no sabía de dónde había salido así que mi comprensión no era mayor a la que tenía hace unos segundos.

-Llegué a la Academia Dalton con una sola finalidad-dijo con suavidad y abrazándome con más fuerza-hace casi un año comenzamos a reclutar chicos que pueden ayudarnos con una guerra que iniciará en los próximos meses, ahí lucharemos por nuestros derechos y los de todos los chicos.

-¿Derecho a qué?-dije sin entender.

-Veo que tu relación con la política y mundo exterior es nula, Anderson-suspiró con resignación-allá afuera están en dictadura, el hombre que está al mando no permite que nadie sea libre ni haga lo necesario por luchar por sus derechos, estamos esclavizados, porque luego de salir de la escuela estamos condenados a obedecer y trabajar en unas cuevas para extraer minerales y oro que ese maldito usará para sus propios fines, los adultos sólo obedecen sus reglas y acatan ordenes, porque de no hacerlo morirán y los rebeldes que intentaron enfrentarlo ya no están, porque están encerrados en las mazmorras o han muerto luego de todas las torturas, por eso me infiltré en Dalton y…

-En mis pantalones-dije cerrando los ojos y respirando con fuerza.

-También-sonrió suavemente e intentando calmarse, ambos nos quedamos en silencio y comencé a entender todo lo que me había contado y comprendí que sólo me sedujo para que yo estuviera con los rebeldes, hasta lograr su cometido, yo sólo era una más de sus misiones.

-Entonces…-iba a decir, indignado, pero él le ganó a mis palabras.

-Pero cometí un error, me enamoré de ti y fallé en mi misión, porque sólo debía convencerte de estar con nosotros y luego anotarte como un rebelde más, pero no pude hacerlo de forma tan fría, no después de conocerte y saber que eres un chico amable y bondadoso, no después de…

-Hey-susurré abrazándolo con fuerza-te amo Kurt, te amo mucho y realmente te ayudaré y a los que lo necesitan ¿de acuerdo?-dije notando como su rostro se había alzado y estaba a la altura del mío.

-Blaine-murmuró con una sonrisa y me besó suavemente-te amo-dijo comenzando a acariciarme y me perdí en cada parte de su piel, como hacíamos todas las noches, pero la diferencia era que ahora todo fue más intenso y no logré controlarme, no como quería, pero cuando creí que iba a follar sin piedad a Kurt vi nuevamente la hoja que había quedado olvidada a un lado de nosotros, la tomé y me senté en la cama, sintiendo como la excitación bajaba y mi compañero me abrazaba por la espalda, leyendo nuevamente la hoja que él había impreso.

-¿Esto para qué es?-dije fríamente y él apoyó su cabeza entre mi hombro y cuello.

-Esa es tu credencial, eres un rebelde, pero no cualquiera, eres el líder ahora y yo soy tu mano derecha, tu segundo al mando y debemos partir esta semana donde los chicos.

-Esta semana nos graduamos-susurré casi en un hilo de voz.

-Lo sé, terminamos la graduación y nos vamos donde están los chicos y todos los que nos esperan, yo te prepararé para ese momento y no temeremos nada, haremos las cosas bien-dijo con seguridad y volteé a verlo.

-¿Crees que todo saldrá bien?-murmuré con algo de temor.

-¿Confías en mí?-dijo seriamente y sólo pude responder afirmativamente y desde ahí no había vuelta atrás, me había condenado a que los próximos días de mi vida serían junto a ese chico y el resto serían personas que desconocía totalmente.

-Pero no confió en gente que no…-iba a decir, pero nuevamente leyó mi mente.

-Todos los Warblers obedecerán tus órdenes, ellos son parte de nuestro grupo mucho antes de que comenzara este año escolar o acaso creías en que pasaban juntos las vacaciones de verano-dijo con una sonrisa de burla y me di cuenta de lo idiota que había sido todo ese tiempo.

Esa semana pasó a la velocidad de la luz, no me di ni cuenta cuando Kurt cogía mi mano y corría conmigo por los pasillos de Dalton hasta salir de las instalaciones, luego nos subíamos a una moto que estaba en el estacionamiento e íbamos por caminos que no conocía, de hecho mi vida la había pasado entre las paredes de esa Academia, de la que me había graduado con honores hace solo media hora.

Iba fuertemente sujeto a la cintura de Kurt cuando noté que nos deteníamos y delante de nosotros habían un grupo de policías, por lo que mi compañero solo giró en el vehículo y salió en dirección contraria, noté que esa situación no lo perturbaba y parecía acostumbrado, luego de varios minutos ingresamos a una pequeña rampa que daba hacia un subterráneo y más abajo había una escotilla que se cerró al momento que nosotros pasábamos por ella.

No dije una sola palabra, simplemente me limité a observar y notar como Kurt manejaba toda la situación. Vi como hablaba con otros chicos que ya estaban en el lugar y luego estacionaba la moto y ambos bajamos de ella.

-Llegamos, líder-me dijo empuñando su mano y llevándola a su pecho en forma de saludo, antes de que pudiera decir algo se movió a un lado y vi un gran grupo de chicos haciendo el mismo saludo y sonriendo, al parecer yo era quien tomaría las decisiones y llevaría a ese grupo a la victoria.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que llegamos y me habían mostrado toda la base, se habían presentado con nombre y apellido, yo me presenté y todos sonrieron saludando. Además, me dijeron sus puestos en ese lugar y cuál era su especialidad, por lo que ya conocía con quién contar en caso de cualquier emergencia. Cuando llegó la noche me mostraron mi habitación y me di cuenta de que era una gran cama, la que obviamente compartiría con mi mano derecha, Kurt Hummel. Lo mandé a llamar a mi habitación y cuando llegó se veía muy serio, me acerqué para besarlo y me esquivó.

-¿Ocurre algo?-pregunté extrañado y volviendo a sentarme en el borde de mi cama, estaba cansado y sintiendo que todo era demasiado pesado en ese momento.

-Este no es lugar y ya no están las condiciones para…-intentó decir, pero lo interrumpí.

-Entiendo, no te molestaré, descuida, puedes ir a tu habitación, descansa-dije abriendo la puerta y viendo como se iba haciendo ese gesto de respeto a mí persona. Cuando me quedé solo miré un escritorio que estaba en un rincón y ahí comprendí por qué Kurt rehusó acercarse a mí, ahí había un papel, el que decía que Kurt Hummel sería usado en otras misiones similares a la que hizo conmigo, por lo que puse una marca de rechazo en el papel e hice que lo enviaran inmediatamente como un anuncio especial, y especifiqué que Kurt sería el líder en caso de que yo me ausente o muera, ese fue todo el comunicado y sólo escuché aplausos desde mi habitación, luego salí para hablar con los dos chicos que resguardaban la entrada de mi cuarto y noté que eran David y Wes, algo bastante tranquilizador.

-Chicos-dije con alegría y ellos sonrieron, sin hacer el saludo-alguien que no haga…-vi como saludaban sólo para molestarme-no cambian-dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quiere el líder?-dijo Wes con calma y tomando firmemente su arma.

-Lo primero, mañana quiero que me instruyan en armas y todo lo necesario para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo-dije viendo como David tomaba un teléfono e informaba a alguien más.

-El pedido está hecho, mañana a las 10 de la mañana el líder entrenará y todos los días será así hasta que se perfeccione-dijo seriamente.

-Gracias-sonreí y volví a hablar-no quiero que nadie entre en mi habitación.

-¿Kurt puede…?-iba a decir, pero corté lo que estaba diciendo mi ex compañero de Academia.

-Él ve lo que hace, no me involucro más con sus decisiones, si quiere entrar, correr, saltar o incluso volar que lo haga, me tiene sin cuidado, eso es todo-dije de una vez y volví a mi habitación donde me tiré a mi cama donde me quedé dormido de inmediato.

Fueron semanas de entrenamiento en las que quedaba exhausto después de cada sesión, pero en donde noté que Flint, Jeff y Nick eran los mejores combatientes de la base, durante ese tiempo no hablé más que lo necesario con Kurt, quien sólo se limitaba a seguir órdenes y mirarme cuando era necesario, yo tampoco me le acercaba mucho, porque sino terminaría haciendo una tontería y como líder no podía perder el control.

Habían pasado tres meses desde que Kurt y yo habíamos tomado esa actitud seria y distante y en el mismo tiempo que había pasado todo se había tornado más frío y tenso en la base, cada estrategia que se planificaba, archivaba y declaraba como irrenunciables por mí y eran seguidas y practicadas por todos. Fue eso tal vez lo que provocó la furia de Hummel, tal vez eso provocó que hiciera lo que hizo.

-Señor-golpeó Wes mi puerta-Kurt viene a su habitación y…-decía algo nervioso, pero yo sólo le dije que apenas llegara a la habitación lo dejaran pasar y no se asustaran, independiente de lo que escucharan.

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio analizando unos informes cuando escuché como la puerta se cerraba violentamente y él me giraba en mi silla y encaraba violentamente.

-¡No soy un mueble!-gritó en mi cara y yo sólo atiné a ponerme de pie, ya no me sorprendían este tipo de cosas, porque lo que ocurría afuera era mucho más importante y crudo que esto.

-Lo sé ¿de qué te quejas?-dijo seriamente.

-Me quitaron las motos y todos los vehículos que manejaba, ya no puedo instruir a mis chicos porque a ti se te ocurrió que todo debía ser enviado a un sector donde serían exportados y vendidos para conseguir más…

-Armamento, pero todo es una maldita trampa que si mi segundo al mando estuviera más atento habría leído el informe que llegó hace tres semanas a su escritorio, el que esperé firmaras y jamás llegó respuesta-dije fríamente y mostrando la hoja, no perdería el control con algo así.

Sólo vi como boqueó extrañado y sujetó la hoja en sus manos, la leyó más de una vez y algo cambió en su mirada, algo fue distinto, sus ojos azules claros se oscurecieron y dieron paso a un odio que hasta este minuto no logro comprender del todo, pero que tal vez sirvió para la misión, para esa misión que me tendría entre esos policías.

-¿Entiendes?-dije seriamente y notando como hacía un gesto afirmativo. Cuando se iba giró a verme y sólo entrecerró los ojos, algunos me habían dicho que Hummel sólo hacía eso cuando odiaba y le declaraba la guerra a alguien, tal vez debí suponer que ese minuto sería en el que caería y me encontraría completamente solo, en el que ni Kurt ni ninguno de mis chicos me obedecería, pero yo confiaba demasiado en todos para creer algo así.

Se fue y sentí ganas de llorar, como nunca antes había sentido. Sentí como la fortaleza que tenía se me iba y que su odio era lo que más podía dolerme, porque a pesar del alejamiento que teníamos el uno del otro yo lo sigo amando y al parecer cada día ese sentimiento aumenta más y más en mí.

No sé cómo me quedé dormido sobre mi cama, no sé en qué momento llegué a ella o cómo dormí desvestido y en la posición más cómoda de todas. Sólo sé que cuando desperté fue por un par de golpes en la puerta y no eran Wes y David quienes golpeaban, sino que Kurt, quien entró y cerró con pestillo, luego entró en mi cama y me abrazó fuertemente.

Yo sólo atiné a separarme e intentar salir de la cama, pero no lo logré, porque él simplemente me sujetó más fuerte y me mantuvo ahí. Dijo que lo escuchara, que tenía cosas importantes que decir y que el tiempo que venía ahora era mucho más crudo que todo lo pasado, que tal vez tendríamos una baja importante de hombres y que…

-Correré los riesgos necesarios, sabemos que no es sencillo lo que viene, pero lo haremos bien-dije fríamente y sentía como las manos de Kurt se paseaban por mi torso desnudo y luego uno de sus dedos delineaba cada parte de mi rostro, me sentía bien junto a él.

-Como líder debes…

-Sé qué debo hacer y no serás tú quien me lo diga-dije mirándolo a los ojos y vi la rabia que me había demostrado la noche anterior, seguía ahí presente.

-Nunca te amé, todo fue una estrategia para hacerte llegar aquí y has hecho bien las cosas, así que olvida todo lo que pudo ocurrir entre nosotros, fue una mentira-dijo fríamente y a pesar de que mis ojos se aguaron no sucumbí a llorar, sólo hice un gesto afirmativo.

-La estrategia se llevara a cabo como acordamos, los chicos deben estar en posición para mañana y recuperaremos todo lo que llevamos, verán que no fallaremos.

-Así se hará-susurró acercando sus labios a los míos, pero me separé y levanté de la cama, caminando hasta el cuarto de baño, luego sentí un portazo y deduje que Kurt se había marchado, yo ya no caería en sus juegos, aunque estaba seguro de que no lo eran.

Habíamos estudiado muy bien el plan, algunos chicos se quedarían en la base, mientras saldríamos Kurt, Flint, Nick, Jeff, Terry, David, Wes, Trent y yo. A todos los conocía y sabía que actuarían como la situación pedía, por lo que no había nada que temer. Llegamos a una antigua calle ubicada bastante lejos de nuestra base, al menos a cuarenta kilómetros de ella. Ingresamos por un portón y dentro encontramos las motos y vehículos que teníamos guardadas para esa misión, porque debíamos llevarlas de vuelta a la base, pero cuando lo hiciéramos aparecerían los policías y guardias de estado a quienes nos enfrentaríamos y acabaríamos con todos los que se nos pusieran al paso, nada podía fallar, porque nuestras habilidades y lo que sabíamos estaba totalmente planeado y practicado.

Fue por eso que cuando las alarmas se encendieron y el portón terminó de abrirse salí en una de las motos hacia el lado izquierdo de la calle, pero cuando miré hacia atrás para ver quienes ya iban cerca de mí, me di cuenta de que todos mis chicos estaban detenidos en una esquina mirando como yo conducía y Kurt tenía una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Esto era lo que tal vez quería advertir, tal vez anoche quería decirme lo que pasaría de ahora en adelante y cómo yo podría caer de forma abrupta y dejaría de ser su líder porque estaría muerto.

Los miré por una fracción de segundos, hasta que las alarmas de los autos de policía llamaron mi atención y vi hacia adelante, ahí estaban esperándome con grandes sonrisas, como si supieran que yo iría por ahí, pero me detuve y giré mi moto para acelerar para el lado contrario, por lo que pasé junto a mis chicos, los que me miraban algo asustados y me di cuenta que Kurt corría a uno de los vehículos y les hacía señas al resto para que lo siguieran. Ya no importaba lo que hicieran, yo estaba solo en esto y así sería de aquí al final del día, porque ya decidiría qué hacer luego.

Conduje varias cuadras, pero lo que jamás pensé fue que la moto no tendría suficiente gasolina, al mirar hacia atrás me di cuenta de que fui perdiendo el combustible en el camino, por lo que me bajé del vehículo y comencé a correr, mientras los policías me disparaban. Saqué mi teléfono celular y marqué un número, no contestaba mientras yo seguía corriendo. Creí que lograría salir del alcance de los policías y esconderme en algún lugar, tener un refugio entre alguna casa y árboles, pero no lo logré, sentí como una bala atravesaba mi hombro y otra me daba en una pierna, caí al suelo y sentí la desesperación invadir mi cuerpo, algo que hace mucho no sentía ni tenía conmigo, por primera vez en mucho tiempo me sentí vulnerable.

A los segundos me vi rodeado por varios policías, los que informaron que me tenían, sentía como me desangraba y las fuerzas ya no me acompañaban. Cuando uno de ellos me iba a golpear di un grito para que se detuviera y me dejara hablar por teléfono, no sé por qué cedió ese hombre, no tengo idea por qué decidió dejarme llamar. Volví a marcar el mismo número que hace unos segundos y luego de mucho esperar contestaron, pero sólo pude hablar de forma precipitada y algo alterado, con la poca voz que me quedaba.

-Ayúdame, ayúdame-dije con las pocas fuerzas y con voz lastimera-te amo, te amo, sabes que lo hago, sigan y…-no pude decir más, sentí como todo mi cuerpo se enfriaba y las fuerzas se iban, me dolía todo y…

-Llevémoslo-dijeron los policías y cargaron el cuerpo del muchacho.


	2. Chapter 2

Sé que tardé mucho en publicar la continuación de este fic, el que será corto realmente, aún no sé cuántos capítulos, pero serán pocos. Espero les guste y a quienes lo leían lo recuerden. De todos modos, mis otros fics ya los estoy continuando, pronto subiré las continuaciones tanto de Muñeca Rota como de Luz en las Sombras, muchas gracias a todos los que me leen y aún siguen mis fics.

Gracias por leer!

Anixita

* * *

No sé qué pasaba por mi cabeza cuando decidí hacerle caso, no tengo idea en qué momento me convenció de que ir con los chicos por los vehículos a ese lugar era un buen plan. Todo era malditamente peligroso, los riesgos estaban por todas partes y no era seguro estar ahí sin que la policía se enterara, pero Blaine decidió que corriéramos el riesgo y desafiásemos al enemigo entrando en su territorio y saliendo airosos, porque lo que tocaba hacer cuando estuviéramos frente a ellos era disparar y acabar con todos.

Aún permanece en mi mente el momento en que vi a Blaine subir a la moto y partir calle abajo, la forma en que hizo todo y como ondeaba su chaqueta al viento, como permanece rebelde con tanto gel en el cabello y la forma en que la pequeña arma que le había dado estaba en su cinturón, como las botas presionaron los pedales en el momento preciso al detenerse delante de la policía.

Algunos pensarán que lo traicionamos, de hecho cuando volvimos a la base los chicos me dijeron que eso fue traición al líder, que jamás debimos haberlo dejado solo y que tuvimos que seguirlo y mantenernos atentos a sus movimientos. Tal vez tienen razón, tal vez es cierto lo que dicen. Pero en ningún momento nosotros pretendíamos traicionar a Blaine, mucho menos cuando él se arriesgó por nosotros. Además nadie sabe lo que sucedió después de que Blaine salió con la moto por el lado contrario, escapando de los policías, cuando lo observamos y yo sólo pude correr a otra moto para escapar con mis chicos, realmente no tienen idea de cómo fue mantenerme al margen de lo que ocurrió con Blaine.

Deben estar pensando que no me importó o que cuando me detuve a un costado de la carretera para contestar el teléfono no hablé porque no me importaba, no era eso ¡No fue eso en ningún momento! Nunca pretendí que Blaine la pasara mal, jamás quise que le dispararan o el tener que escuchar la poca voz que le quedaba luego de lo que ocurrió, porque escuchar la orden de que lo lleven me hizo sentir totalmente desgraciado.

Sólo sé que cuando llegué a la base di la orden de que rastreen a dónde llevaron a Blaine y que cuando detectaran su ubicación me avisaran, luego tendrían que estar preparados para acompañarme en la próxima misión: salvar al líder. Pero no todos estaban de acuerdo con que yo comandara esa misión, la mayoría quería sugerir a otro segundo al mando, porque quien traiciona al líder debe irse de aquí, pero ¿cómo pretenden que me vaya si fui yo quien trajo a Blaine a este lugar? Si yo no me hubiera arriesgado él no sería parte de todo esto y no tendríamos esta base compuesta como ahora, no tendríamos todo tan bien organizado.

-¡No puedes comandarnos!-dijo Thad de forma molesta, y sinceramente comprendía la rabia que me demostraba, lo entendía tan bien, porque yo también quería golpearme lo más fuerte que pudiera, pero sabía que no sería correcto en ese instante.

-¿Por qué no quieres que sea Kurt?-dijo Jeff defendiéndome, realmente me sentí alagado, pero no encontraba razones para que lo estuviera haciendo.

-¿Y por qué lo querría?-dijo con sarcasmo Thad-¿Acaso no se dan cuenta de lo que hizo?-nos observaba a todos los chicos que estábamos ahí, algunos con ropas militares, otros de negro, todos con trajes apropiados a nuestro cargo, pero parecíamos pequeños peces en una lata de sardinas, porque nunca habíamos sido tantas personas en medio de eso y debo agregar que jamás comprendí cómo logramos hacer que los compañeros de Blaine se nos unieran, pero son un buen complemento, una de las mejores cosas que pudimos hacer.

Todos se habían dado cuenta de que tendríamos que hacer algo de inmediato, actuar rápido y traer de vuelta al líder cuanto antes, porque del tiempo que llevo en esto jamás había visto el lugar tan ordenado y a los chicos tan dispuestos a hacer lo que necesitamos, nunca los había visto en la posición que los encuentro ahora.

-Kurt Hummel nos traicionó-dijo seriamente Thad-él entregó a Blaine ¿Por qué todos rechazaron la orden de seguir al líder?-dijo nuestro compañero en armamento en ese minuto y realmente tenía toda la razón su argumento, realmente entendía lo que trataba de hacer, él quería defender al líder, seguir fiel a él y realmente lo entiendo y acepto.

-Porque yo se los ordené-dije fríamente y cogiendo un papel de uno de los escritorios, lo mantuve en mi mano mientras todos me veían fijamente.

-¿Te atreves a admitir delante de todos que traicionaste al líder Blaine Anderson?-dijo Thad acercándoseme y apuntándome con su arma. No soy quién para decir que su actuar fue errado, porque si hubiera sido otro el que traiciona a Blaine yo le habría volado los sesos y tal vez eso debió hacer Thad conmigo, pero ya sabemos que no fue capaz.

-No admito nada, sólo seguía las ordenes del líder-dije mostrándole el papel que estaba en mis manos-te pido que lo leas en voz alta para que todos se den por enterados de lo que debía ocurrir hoy y tal vez fallamos de la peor manera, porque el final del plan no era ese, la idea era otra y no se realizó.

-Aquí dice…-vi como Thad palidecía y me miraba sin entender nada, estaba boquiabierto y seguramente tragándose sus propias palabras-yo…-siguió tratando de hablar, pero era evidente que estaba demasiado sorprendido.

-Ese papel dice que Blaine me autorizaba a ir por otro camino. Cuando él fuera por un lado, yo y los chicos íbamos por otro y la idea de _traicionarlo_ fue suya, en ese papel lo dice-dije seriamente y ante el asombro de todos.

-Tiene razón-murmuró Thad cogiendo firmemente el papel-_Kurt necesito que distraigas a todos y los hagas pensar que me traicionas, que el grupo se ha dividido y que ya no me obedecerán. Sé que por ser una de las primeras misiones en las que participo no debería de tomar este riesgo, pero es necesario, ya verás que es así…_-estoy seguro que Thad dejó de leer porque lo que seguía a eso era la firma y sello del líder.

-¿Qué debemos hacer, Kurt?-preguntó Nick con seriedad, él y el resto de los chicos que fue conmigo a buscar los vehículos sabían que yo no había traicionado a Blaine, si bien no comprendían mi actuar, estaban seguros que yo no haría algo así y que si actué como lo hice tuve mis buenas razones.

Al igual que tuve mis razones para decirle a Blaine que no lo amo, y darle a entender que lo odio ¿por qué hacer algo así en medio de esta situación? Porque realmente estamos en momentos claves para la nación y para todos los chicos que están en la base, ustedes se preguntaran por qué le dije a Blaine que no lo amo, que no hay nada y me mostré inmensamente frío ¿quieren saber por qué fue? Es simple, no tenemos tiempo para eso y la última vez que se me ocurrió involucrarme con el líder… bueno, no salí bien parado y tuve que cambiar de base, de amigos, de sector, de todo. Por eso fue que hice lo que hice, porque no odio a Blaine, creo que sería lo último que haría, pero no es algo que se pueda entender a simple vista. Tampoco lo explicaré mayormente, porque no me interesa ahondar en mi pasado ni en todo lo que he dejado atrás por tomar esta vida.

-¿Nos responderás o debemos buscar un segundo al mando?-preguntó seriamente Thad, quien me miraba fríamente y en ese momento sentí que estaba haciendo las cosas mal y que arriesgamos mucho al hacer caso a Blaine, porque…

-Alguien me puede explicar-dijo sin comprender mucho Wes-¿qué pasó con Blaine? Porque no sé si lo atraparon o lo…

-Le dispararon-dije fríamente y me di cuenta de que me había delatado de una forma u otra.

-¿Cómo sabes?-preguntó Trent totalmente sorprendido si ellos habían estado durante todo el rato conmigo y nunca nos separamos, a pesar de que yo me detuve en la carretera ellos estaban lo suficientemente cerca para verme.

-Yo…Blaine me llamó, me dijo su posición e indicó que le habían disparado-esas son mentiras que debo decir para que no me descubran, para que no se den cuenta de la verdad, porque después de todo el encubrir la verdad no es mentir, aunque tampoco es de un buen líder ni de alguien que aspira a ello.

-¿Por qué no fuimos por él?-me increpó Flint, sinceramente no sé en qué lío me meto al decir ciertas cosas, no entiendo por qué revelo esto sí sé que no está bien lo que estoy diciendo, si estoy tan seguro que me estoy metiendo en un enredo del que no sabré salir.

-Porque era peligroso, podríamos salir perdiendo y porque fue una de las ordenes de Blaine.

-Nunca debieron llevar los vehículos ahí ¡Nunca!-me gritó Jeff y si no lo hubiera visto bien habría jurado que más de uno gritó al mismo tiempo-fue una tontería ¿a quién se le ocurrió?-dijo fríamente y alzando una ceja al mirarme.

-Blaine, el líder decidió todo eso-dije mirando el suelo y sintiéndome totalmente cansado, ya no era justo que me increparan de esa forma, no ahora que yo estaba al mando y qué hacían, decidir quién sería el segundo al mando ¡Me ponen en duda! Pero yo estúpidamente permito que esto sea así, es que tampoco me he ganado su total respeto y eso es algo que Blaine supo hacer desde un inicio.

-Entonces, vamos por él-dijo Thad fríamente. Pero en ese momento escuchamos como la puerta era golpeada con fuerza, por lo que Nick fue a abrir y a los segundos venía seguido de un muchacho alto y mucho más imponente que cualquiera de nosotros.

-¿Kurt Hummel?-dijo alzando una ceja y yo no podía dejar de mirar cada rasgo de él, cada músculo que era libre en sus brazos y que solamente su pecho era resguardado por una camiseta sin mangas de color verde olivo, mientras sus piernas eran cubiertas por un pantalón negro junto a unos botines de igual color, llevaba un cinturón con armas en su cintura y una cuchilla que de un rápido movimiento podría asesinarme. Lo miré a los ojos y quedé prendado de sus labios, se veían deliciosos y algo decían, algo que no alcancé a captar hasta que sentí como alguien me golpeaba y tiraba al suelo.

-¡Mentiroso!-escuché como me decían y vi como Jeff estaba sobre mí y me daba un puñetazo tras otro, eso hasta que sentí que perdía el conocimiento y todo se fue a negro.

¿En qué momento me había convertido en un vil traidor? En qué minuto el no tomar la suficiente atención de lo que ocurría a mí alrededor me jugaba en contra, porque eso estaba pasando. No fui lo suficientemente rápido como para que las cosas salieran como habíamos acordado.

-¡Eres idiota o qué!-gritó la voz de la persona que había llegado, por un momento volví en mí y sentí el dolor en mi cabeza y cuerpo, ya nadie estaba sobre mí y todo lo que estaba cerca se movía rápidamente- ¿Por qué lo golpeaste?-rugió el chico que ahora sujetaba fuertemente a Jeff por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampaba contra una de las murallas. Eso ocurría mientras me ponía de pie con dificultad y nadie me prestaba atención.

-Confirmaste que Blaine estaba herido, que si no fuera por ti estaría muerto-dijo mirándome asqueado y con odio infinito.

-Sí, pero está vivo y bien, lo tienen mis chicos y pronto se los traeremos de vuelta, eso no es razón para que golpees a tu segundo al mando, porque eso es Hummel ¿o no?-dijo el chico volteando a verme cuando me trataba de sujetar débilmente a una mesa.

-Ni yo lo sé-dije suavemente y sintiendo como algo recorría mi rostro, seguramente era sangre-pero si Blaine está bien hay que ir por él, solo quiero saber una cosa-dije acercándome y mirándolo con algo de temor, porque aún me causaba cosquillas en el estómago y algo de nervios en todo el cuerpo.

-Dime, Kurt-dijo con la voz que alguna vez me volvió loco y hoy seguía repercutiendo en mi cabeza.

-¿Cuál es el precio de esto?-dije seriamente y sintiendo como me cogía de la cintura y me atraía más hacia él.

-Cuál crees que será-dijo con una sonrisa gallarda y entendí que él jamás quiso salvar a Blaine, más bien vio una oportunidad al ayudar al líder de otro grupo.

-¿Por qué lo ayudaste?-dije molesto y sintiendo como la furia se apoderaba de cada parte de mi cuerpo, fue por eso que logré zafarme de su agarre.

-Por la misma razón que tú lo reclutaste e hiciste líder de este grupo-dijo soltando a Jeff y mirando a todos los muchachos que estaban junto a él-Blaine jamás estuvo interesado en todo esto, pero tú lo elegiste porque necesitas un líder, porque tú no podías con tanto, eso fue un interés propio y por eso lo reclutaste junto con su grupo de cantarines, bueno, yo ahora también tengo un interés propio y eso va fuera de mi grupo, por eso ese día los seguí y ayudé a Blaine-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Lo salvaste, solo para conseguir lo que quieres, cuando eso ocurra ¿nos devolverás al líder?-dije molesto.

-No-dijo de forma sería-a ti no te lo devolveré, porque no es más tú líder-dijo lo más frío que pudo y sin quitar la molesta sonrisa que adornaba su rostro.

-¿Qué?-dije casi en un susurro, porque si no hubiese estado todo en silencio nadie habría escuchado.

-Si quieren a Blaine de vuelta deben entregarme a su segundo al mando-dijo notando como nadie comprendía-veo que no entienden-dijo riendo-les explico, niños-dijo de forma pedante y con la burla bailando en sus labios-estamos en una guerra y aunque todos estemos luchando contra los mismos enemigos, no por eso nos aliaremos. Por lo mismo, si ustedes quieren de vuelta a su líder deben entregarme a Kurt, porque si no lo hacen les digo que ya el gobierno se puso en contacto con mis hombres para transar algo de suma importancia para mi grupo a cambia de Blaine-dijo notando el terror en el rostro de mis muchachos.

-No podemos…-intentó decir Thad observándome, pero yo solo los miré y suspiré cansado.

-Dinos dónde será el intercambio y en una hora más estaremos ahí-dije seriamente y sin temor a lo que viniera, porque después de todo estaba preparado para lo que fuera.

-Veo que eres más valiente que hace unos años, Hummel-dijo con una gran sonrisa y ahora más que nunca sentí que trataba de molestarme y que nada iba en serio- perfecto, entonces en una hora más los veré en el viejo estadio de Lima-dijo con seriedad y se me acercó más de lo que yo mismo quisiera, éramos casi de la misma estatura y puso su rostro demasiado cerca del mío-y ahí verás que nada es tan bueno como estar conmigo-murmuró haciendo el ademán de besarme, pero jamás llegó a hacerlo, en cambio miró a todos a nuestro alrededor y dio una orden-el que me siga ahora, se puede considerar hombre muerto-dijo dando media vuelta y saliendo de ahí, dio un portazo y luego todo quedó en absoluto silencio.

Mis muchachos se miraban sin saber qué hacer y yo solo podía sentir que esa sería la última vez que estaríamos juntos, fue por eso que sin decir nada me fui a donde estaban mis cosas y arreglé un bolso negro con armas y ropa, pero sin tocar ninguno de los papeles o cosas que pertenecían a la base, solo lo mío se iba, el resto se quedaba. Creo que había tardado demasiado, porque fue Nick quien fue por mí y me dijo que debíamos marcharnos, porque sino llegaríamos tarde. Solo lo escuché y cogí unas llaves que había guardado hace años en un cajón, luego fui a la bodega donde guardábamos las motos y cogí una que hace años no tenía el agrado de utilizar, mi moto Yamaha FZ6 S2. Cualquiera pensaría que no es mi estilo, pero realmente es lo que más me acomoda a la hora de recorrer la ciudad cuando sé que no volveré al lugar donde he estado más a gusto. Fue por eso que la elegí.

-Chicos-dije mirando a todos antes de que subieran a sus vehículos-en caso de que Blaine no logre llegar ni yo tampoco, dejo al mando a Wesley, tú te encargarás de todos hasta que encuentren a un nuevo líder o hasta que Blaine vuelva-dije fríamente y todos asintieron en absoluto silencio-ahora vámonos, nos queda media hora y no sé si se tiempo suficiente para llegar-dije subiendo a mi vehículo, poniéndome el casco y ajustando mi bolso a la parte trasera de la moto.

Vi como se abría la puerta del garaje y la luz nos golpeaba fuertemente en los ojos, eran cerca de las seis de la tarde y el sol pronto se iría, ya comprendía por qué nos citó en una hora más, porque todo eso iba directamente a una trampa, fue por eso que antes que saliéramos detuve el motor de mi vehículo.

-No irán todos-dije con seriedad-esto es una trampa, de la que no sé si Blaine saldrá vivo, por eso quiero que vayan Flint, Jeff, Thad, Nick y Wesley, el resto se quedará aquí y resguardarán lo que tenemos, esperarán hasta las 12 de la noche para que alguno vuelva y en caso de que para entonces nadie haya vuelto, no abrirán la puerta, por mucho que les rueguen ¿comprendido?-interrogué mirando a los que se quedarían ahí. Todos movieron afirmativamente la cabeza y sentí que había hecho un buen trabajo con esos chicos, que sería imposible igualar todo lo que habían aprendido conmigo y la forma en la que hoy se defendían, porque si no fuera por mí, ya estarían muertos.

Solo quienes había indicado salieron conmigo y sin pensar mucho más nos encaminamos cada uno en su moto hasta el antiguo y abandonado estadio de Lima, justo al lado de la escuela William McKinley, sitio en el que había conocido al hombre que hoy tenía a Blaine y me pedía a mí a cambio: David Karofsky. La historia con él realmente era extraña y bastante violenta. Sin embargo, si no fuera por él yo no estaría vivo ni aquí, porque ya me habrían asesinado o en último caso me tendrían como marioneta en uno de esos grupos donde el líder mandaba y nadie podía opinar, realmente me había salvado de algún modo, pero tenías más historia que eso y él no lo olvidaba.

No sabía cómo habíamos llegado en quince minutos a ese lugar, si incluso nos habíamos retrasado cuando me di cuenta de que todo era una maldita trampa, pero ahí estábamos. Nadie más que nosotros en el centro de ese estadio, al que casi no le quedaba pasto y que las graderías estaban lo suficiente desgastadas como para servir de algo. Fue cuando todos observábamos a nuestro alrededor que vi como unas motos ingresaban por otro lado y nos rodeaban, al parecer era la trampa perfecta.

-Kurt, vinieron-dijo David con una sonrisa en sus labios-creí que se acobardarían y dejarían que entregara a Blaine a quien merece.

-Te equivocaste, oso-dije con una sonrisa, sin mirarlo y notando que mis uñas eran más importantes en esos momentos-aún tenemos razones para seguir peleando y ni tú ni un pasado bastante desastroso me impedirán seguir por lo que creo.

-¿Crees en algo? No me digas que este elfo te hace creer en algo más que no seas tu mismo-dijo cogiendo a Blaine por la camiseta y tirándolo al suelo, justo entre mi moto y la de él-acaso este sujeto ha hecho que tú te valores más y creas…

-¡No lo escuches Kurt!-gritó Blaine mirándome, y ahí vi que no lo habían tratado bien, tenía un moretón en su ojo izquierdo y un corte en su labio inferior, pero también pudieron ser los policías que lo habían capturado, pero como fuera, no se veía para nada bien.

-¡Tú no…!-David lo iba a golpear, pero no sé cómo me interpuse y la patada me la llevé yo, cayendo sobre Blaine y sintiendo su calor y la musculatura que hace tanto no tenía la dicha de sentir.

-¡Kurt!-gritaron muchos y yo solo podía pensar en proteger al líder, a Blaine Anderson, el chico que hasta ahora solo había hecho caso de todo lo que yo decía y jamás se había permitido contradecir mis órdenes o no hacer caso a ellas. Realmente era un gran y fiel compañero, alguien que sí valía la pena tener a mi lado.

-Tan cobarde como siempre-dije poniéndome de pie y ayudando a Blaine a levantarse-porque siempre atacas por la espalda y te crees con el poder para que se haga tu voluntad-dije quitándome la chaqueta y poniéndosela en los hombros al líder, quien hoy se veía más desprotegido que nunca.

-Y tú tan servicial, su alteza desea venir y subir a mi moto para marcharnos-dijo con burla y me miró de pies a cabeza, a lo que sonreí.

-No, no iré contigo tan fácilmente ¡Jeff y Nick llévense a Blaine de aquí!-grité y vi como mis muchachos en menos de diez segundos se iban con el líder y los puños de David se cerraban con furia.

-¡Así no era el trato!-rugió furioso a lo que me acerqué hasta él y puse mi mano en su pecho y lo acaricié suavemente.

-El trato era, Blaine se queda con nosotros y yo me voy con ustedes ¿o tú habías planeado algo distinto?-dije encontrando su mirada y notando que así era, que nos había tendido una trampa y que me había anticipado a ello. Todo fue absoluto silencio luego de eso y regresé hasta mi moto-entonces no hay nada más que decir, nos engañas, no hay trato. Haz lo que quieras, pero nuestro líder ni yo nos vendemos-dije seriamente e hice un gesto para que mis hombres salieran del lugar, dando a entender que yo los seguiría, pero eso jamás fue la idea, porque yo era un hombre de palabra y haría todo porque no dañaran a Blaine ni a mis muchachos.

-Pero aún así te quedas, no te vendes, pero…

-Mis muchachos y todo lo que hemos hecho durante tanto tiempo vale más que cualquier cosa que yo quiera, incluso mi vida o…

-¡O estar con ese maldito elfo!-gritó furioso David y vi como se subía a la moto-ahora te irás con nosotros y obedecerás nuestras órdenes, las órdenes mías, porque el líder aquí soy yo.

-Soy solo un prisionero-dije bajando la mirada y manteniéndome en mi vehículo- y aún así las cosas jamás serán fáciles conmigo y lo sabes-dije acomodándome y poniéndome nuevamente el casco y salí del estadio a toda velocidad, a los segundos escuché gritos tras de mí e incluso algunos disparos, sabía que David haría hasta lo imposible por tenerme, pero eso no sería ni en esta vida ni en la otra.

Por eso fue que no me sorprendió cuando vi a mis muchachos esperándome a unas cuadras de ahí y todos comenzaron a andar cuando me vieron aparecer ¿a dónde íbamos? Nadie sabía, ya que ese plan no había sido trazado, al menos no por ellos, porque yo sí había pensado en que algo así podría pasar y ¿en cómo iba a terminar? Claro que no, pero eso era parte del factor sorpresa de todo esto.

Seguíamos en el camino que iba hasta nuestra base, pero sabía que era demasiado arriesgado llegar hasta allá. Aunque no era mal plan, porque ahí teníamos nuestras armas y todo lo necesario para luchar por lo que era lo que más apreciábamos: nuestra libertad. Eso fue lo que nos llevó a acelerar y a mí ponerme a la cabeza del grupo y desviarlos de la base, sin saber a dónde se dirigían todos me siguieron y se dieron cuenta que los estaba llevando de vuelta al estadio.

Al ingresar al lugar todos me miraron extrañados y sin saber bien a qué iba con todo eso. Fue por eso que les di la orden de marcharse cada uno al rumbo que estimara conveniente y no volver por mí ¿por qué los había hecho dar esa vuelta sin sentido y someternos a que nos dispararán? Eso era muy fácil de responder, pero no se los diría y ellos se darían cuenta en cuanto estuvieran a kilómetros de ahí. Cuando se fueron, a los cinco minutos llegó Karofsky junto a sus muchachos, y sin mediar palabra me lanzaron varias sogas al cuerpo y me hicieron caer de rodillas al suelo, ensuciándome los pantalones de cuero negro y haciéndome sentir menos que cualquiera de los que estuviera ahí.

-¡Suéltame!-grité furioso y sintiendo como si todo lo que había luchado no hubiese valido la pena.

-No, Kurt-dijo David tomando una de las cuerdas y caminando hasta mí- te solté una vez, te dejé solo y tomaste tus propias decisiones, pero ahora no lo volveré a hacer, porque cuando lo hice antes, te fuiste de mi lado y me dejaste completamente solo-dijo herido y con su rostro pegado al mío, realmente no sabía qué era capaz de hacer en ese momento y eso era lo que más me estaba asustando.

-¿Me tendrás atado toda la vida?-dije fieramente y sin importarme si me golpeaba o lo que hiciera conmigo de ahora en adelante.

-No me conoces, Kurt, y ahora verás realmente lo que soy capaz de hacer para que te quedes conmigo ¡Suéltenlo!-gritó y al instante sentí como las cuerdas dejaban de tirar y que algo afilado las cortaba y retiraba de mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué ocurre ahora?-susurré sintiendo miedo de que viniera algo peor.

-Es sencillo, Kurt-dijo seriamente y mirando a sus muchachos-pueden retirarse, los alcanzaré en el kilómetro 59 de la carretera sur-dijo David y al instante todos se marcharon de ahí.

-¿Nos quedamos solos?-dije sin comprender y viendo que solo su moto y la mía estaban en el lugar y no se escuchaban más voces que las nuestras.

-Así es, tú y yo, nadie más. Si mal no recuerdo nos debemos una conversación, algo que te negaste a hacer el día en que estuvimos juntos por única vez-dijo dolido y haciéndome sentir inmensamente culpable de todo, de solo estar parado frente a él me sentía miserable y que no valía la pena correr en mi moto hasta donde se encontraban mis compañeros.

-¿A qué te refieres?-me atreví a murmurar con suavidad, porque realmente no tenía derecho.

-¿A qué me refiero?-dijo con desesperación y poniéndose delante de mí, me sujetó por los brazos y me apretó con rabia, pero sin llegar a hacerme daño-Kurt…-dijo con la voz estrangulada y haciéndome sentir más miserable, si es que eso era posible.

-Realmente no sé a qué te refieres, porque ambos pasamos por tantas cosas, que realmente puedes estar queriendo decir…-pero no me dejó terminar y no sé si eso hubiese sido lo mejor o peor, pero estoy seguro que lo que ocurrió después jamás lo habría imaginado.

-¡A esto me refiero!-gritó sujetando una cadena que estaba en su cuello, de ella estaba colgado un anillo de oro, perfectamente hecho y con detalles que solo yo y él conocíamos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sentí como mis ojos insistían en liberar las lágrimas y hacerme sentir miserable, pero debo reconocer que lo que más quemaba y dolía en ese instante era la argolla de oro que yo también llevaba en el cuello, aquella que por tanto tiempo dejé en ese lugar, como una promesa guardada, que algún día volvería a ser real-¿o me dirás que ni recuerdas el día en que nos casamos? Porque aunque te quisieras hacer pasar por un niño de último año de escuela, no lo eres-dijo fieramente y sujetándome de los hombros.

-David-dije bajando la mirada y sintiendo como me pegaba a su cuerpo-no lo he olvidado-debí reconocer-pero no…

-Sé que no me amas como antes, sé que sientes más por ese maldito de Blaine, quien es su líder y quien nos puede librar de toda esta maldita guerra que libramos ¡maldición, lo sé! Lo tengo sumamente claro y estoy consciente de eso, pero aún así no dejaré que un chico que apenas entiende bien por lo que hemos batallado venga y te arrebate de mis brazos, tú y yo nos casamos.

-Estábamos enamorados-susurré en su pecho.

-¿Estábamos?-dijo separándome un poco de su cuerpo y mirándome a los ojos-Yo aún te amo, Kurt-murmuró sujetándome del mentón y mirándome atentamente a los ojos- ¿tú no?-dijo con el dolor en sus labios y solo pude besarlo y colgarme de su cuello, al fin volvía a sentir como las mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago, y me hacían sentir tranquilo, pero realmente los nervios no me dejaban tranquilo.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero sentí la necesidad de respirar y él también. Tal vez fue eso lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta que había anochecido y que debíamos irnos de ahí, continuar tal vez la historia que habíamos dejado atrás y al fin estar juntos como correspondía.

-¿Me amas?-preguntó antes de decidir subir a su moto y yo a la mía.

-¿Alguna vez dejé de hacerlo?-dije tratando de evitar la respuesta.

-Algún día tendrás que contestar esa respuesta que ni antes de casarnos pudiste responder-dijo subiendo a su vehículo y yo haciendo lo mismo con el mío-tú sabes si me sigues, pero yo voy a la carretera sur, kilómetro 59 donde me esperan mis muchachos, si quieres…

-Estoy contigo David, hoy y siempre, como prometí ese 9 de junio ante todos nuestros muchachos, un día antes de que todo lo que conocíamos se destruyera.

-Incluso después de todo lo mal que te traté en la escuela.

-Te redimiste y aún lo sigues haciendo, por favor no conviertas esto en otra batalla más.

-Te amo, Kurt y vamos a salir bien de esto, te lo juro-dijo arrancando su moto y solo pude ver como su chaqueta ondeaba mientras yo no era capaz de hacer partir la mía.

-¡Ahí está!-escuché como alguien gritaba tras de mí y era la policía, me habían encontrado, pero lo peor era que habían dado con David, uno de los rebeldes más buscados junto con Blaine, y eso no podía permitirlo. Arranqué mi moto y me puse lado a lado con Karofsky, quien me miró con una sonrisa.

-Jamás dudes de cuanto te amo-grité y bajé la velocidad de mi moto, mientras él miraba incrédulo mi accionar-¡No te detengas!-volví a gritar y en menos de un minuto habían cadenas entre las ruedas del vehículo, las que no me dejaban continuar, al igual que las pistolas que apuntan a mí cabeza. Sí este es mi final, no me importa, después de todo, esta guerra terminará con los rebeldes victoriosos aunque eso no le guste a nadie.

-Kurt Hummel, estás arrestado por…-intentaban leer mis cargos.

-No me hagan reír, por favor, llévenme con quién corresponde, no con los súbditos del idiota-solo sentí como algo golpeaba mi cabeza y mis ojos se cerraban pesadamente, para luego sentir el frío metal de mi moto tocando mi rostro.

Luego, los policías se llevaron al castaño, esto ante la atenta mirada de David, quien se veía impotente al no poder hacer nada por la persona que había arriesgado más de lo necesario en ese último tiempo. Si quería salvarlo, tendría que aliarse con quienes menos quería y eso sí que sería duro.


End file.
